Ocean Pearl Medina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20615 |no = 955 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Failing to be appointed as the Oracle Knight, Medina continued honing her skills with the sword in order to overcome her own disappointment. Later on, Medina decided to apply for the role of Oracle Knight once again when she received a peculiar request. The current Oracle Knight and the Oracle Maiden asked Medina to lend them her power against the gods who sought to destroy humanity. Though she had not been expecting such a request, she decided to tag along in order to judge with her very own eyes whether or not the current Oracle Knight was really worthy of such a title. |summon = I'm not strong enough? Yes, I know. What I truly lack is... |fusion = The stronger I am, the better guardian I become! I'll use all my power to protect that girl! |evolution = Thank you...but it won't suffice. I must become stronger... In order to be by her side... | hp_base = 4010 |atk_base = 1530 |def_base = 1516 |rec_base = 1539 | hp_lord = 5806 |atk_lord = 2089 |def_lord = 2064 |rec_lord = 2101 | hp_anima = 6548 |rec_anima = 1903 |atk_breaker = 2287 |def_breaker = 1866 |atk_guardian = 1891 |def_guardian = 2262 | hp_oracle = 5063 |rec_oracle = 2299 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Cool Flood |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Apsalus Breath |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |bb1 = * 160% Modifier * +8 BC to BB gauges |bb10 = * 260% Modifier * +8 BC to BB gauges |sbb1 = * 350% Modifier * +10 BC to BB gauges * +3~4 BC to BB gauge when attacked |sbb10 = * 450% Modifier * +10 BC to BB gauges * +3~5 BC to BB gauge when attacked |arenaAI = 2 |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20614 |evointo = 20616 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Medina2 }}